Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to multiple static pressure measuring systems using one external probe for measuring static pressure and providing compensation for both subsonic and supersonic operation. This invention also relates to a family of such probes having the novel characteristic of utilizing a common construction and different external surface shapes or pressure port locations to provide compensation.